Tweedle Dee and Dum/Relationships
Alice Liddell When first meeting Alice, they tried to kill her. However after Blood told them to stop, they are now friendly to her and they don't tease her or insult her. Although they like Alice's name, they call her "Onee-san" or "Big Sis." They wanted to try their "treasure" on their favorite onee-san. In their manga, The Bloody Twins, they admitted that they would kill each other for her. (Note- In the Japanese, they never call her "Lady;" they ONLY call her "Onee-san" EVER.) Vivaldi The twins do not respect her and call her "old lady," which she does not take well to. Peter White Peter doesn't like them (including everyone but Alice) and they don't seem to have obvious feelings for him, not talking to each other. And since they love Alice to Peter hates them more Ace Dee and Dum are afraid of him because he is strong and unpredictable. Because he often "gets lost" and ends up in front of the Hatter Mansion, they see him a fair amount. Whenever they try to fight Ace off, he wins easily, calling their fight "training." He happens to rather like them, saying that they're "training companions." Julius Monrey Like all the roleholders, the twins hate Julius because of his role. Other than that, the twins do not interact with him. Nightmare Gottschalk The twins seem indifferent toward Nightmare. Gray Ringmarc The twins seem to respect him for being a very mature adult and may even like him, despite that he has been shown to scold them for causing trouble. Gray doesn't appear to dislike them either. Blood Dupre Because he is their boss and the one paying their salary, the twins respect Blood and usually listen to what he says. In contrast, he regards them merely as children and his gate guards. Elliot March Dee and Dum are at constant ends with Elliot. The servants of the mansion say that the twins and Elliot are good friends, but this isn't very well proven by their actions. Mary Gowland Mary doesn't seem to mind the twins at his amusement park even though they work for his enemy, Blood. Boris Airay The twins are good friends with Boris even though Gowland and Blood are enemies, although the three have no problems pointing guns at each other, particularly if it's over Alice. They say that it is a part of their friendship, and that, because they're just a freeloader and gate guards, Gowland and Blood's hatred for one another has nothing to do with them. This is also shown in that Gowland doesn't mind the twins and Blood doesn't mind Boris. Pierce Villiers Pierce is often tormented by the twins, despite probably their being younger than him, because they are far more aggressive than he is and he is only a clean-up person. They enjoy trying to cut him up and ordering him around, whch he hates them for. Joker The twins like Joker because he owns the circus, but they don't like him personally, particularly when he "can't entertain children at a circus." Plus, he always tries to take Alice just like every one else. Jericho Bermuda Crysta Snowpigeon Sidney Black Humpty They have never been shown to meet in the games as the eggs replace them, though the eggs are aware that the twins exist. Dumpty They have never been shown to meet in the games as the eggs replace them, though the eggs are aware that the twins exist.Category:Character Relationships Category:Tweedle Dee & Dum